The present invention relates to a clamping connection between a plastic water tank equipped with at least one flange and a heat-exchanger tube header plate or sheet carrying a deformable edge region, and having an elastic sealing means retained therebetween under prestress. Before deformation, the deformable edge region extends parallel to the outer contour of the flange. After deformation to make the clamping connection over the flange of the plastic water tank, the edge region has first partial regions deformed in an approximately wave-shaped manner and non-deformed further partial regions extending parallel to the outer contour of the flange. The first partial regions deformed over the flange of the plastic water tank make the positive connection, in which the lower edges of the respective deformed first partial regions rest on the top side of the flange under prestress, and in which, to make deformation easier, the deformed first partial regions are cut free parallel to and at a distance from an outer edge at the height of the flange top edge.
Such a clamping connection is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 2,852,508. In order to guarantee that the clamping connection is maintained leak-proof even at relatively high pressures in the heat exchanger, the flange of the plastic water tank, in particular, has to be produced with narrow tolerances. Nevertheless, leaks can occur as a result of slight unevenness and distortion of the plastic.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.